The lonely butterfly
by Angelwithbadluck
Summary: Keep a woman waiting for a day she will be happy, a week she will be clam, a month she will be mad and a year she will be lonely Primer and Shougo love story
1. Im tired of waiting for you

The lonely Butterfly

Chapter 1-I`m tired of waiting for you

Primera Hashin was the princess of the country Japan. Also she was pop star, actress and model; she also had a strong Kudan that was a microphone that looked like a butterfly partly. She lived in the Hashin Palace, she was very loved by her fans and people... but she loved Shougo Asagi.

Shougo Asagi was a good student, worked in the family business in an Alcohol shop, but also he had a strong Kudan, gang leader that serve to protect Tokyo. Primera met Shougo when they were young, since his family would bring the Alcohol drinks for the party at the palace and she fell in love at first sight, he knew as well. They got there Kudan at the same age, he would visit her when they were younger, but soon as his gang form to protect the Tokyo, he was always busy, Primera would ask him to visit her when they got older but he was busy fighting or working and he told her to wait for him, she would wait for him to visit but something always came up, so he never came on the days he promise.

There a saying: ``keep a woman waiting for a day she will be happy, a week she will be clam, a month she will be mad, a year she be...lonely.``

Primera was looking out to the city of Tokyo from her Palace the sun was setting, she was dress up for the party that night in a white pink long dress sleeveless with dark pink trim around, her hair had two pink butterfly hair pin, one on each side, they were very precious to her since it was from Shougo. The maid enters, while Primera was looking out to the city.

"Princess Primera the guest are arriving, your parents want you down at the party to welcome the guests" The maid spoke, Primera looked annoyed, and Primera looked at her.

"Has Shougo Asagi come yet?" The maid knew Primera had been wanting to see Shougo for a long time, it`s been a year since today that Primera had last seen him, she been very lonely without him.

"No Primera, Shougo hasn`t showed up yet and half of the guest are here and news crew as well, maybe later in the party Primera" Primera turn towards the city the night sky had fallen fast.

"Shougo will show up, he promise he would be here, nothing would ever keep Shougo away from this party!" Primera say looking out to the city, if Shougo missed this party she would never forgive him, she only preyed that he would come. She when down to the party to greet her guests.

On the older side of Tokyo, Shougo and his gang were getting ready for a fight over territory with the Fish Tales gang. Shougo was getting ready for the party until one of his crew came and told him about the Fish Tales wanting to do battle over the south district, Shougo change into his battle clothes and took off to fight. The Fish Tale`s boss was this big fat man with sun glasses and pink hair.

"Hey man hurry up I need to be somewhere soon!" Shougo shouted to the other boss, the other boss just smiled and pulled out his Kudan, Shougo smiled he never seen another strong water type like his water Cobra but the other boss was a sting ray.

"So Shougo what do you think of my Sting Ray Kudan?" the boss said while posing, Shougo just whistles while looking at it

"It pretty nice but could it go up against my Water Cobra that's the really question?" Shougo shouted back, he summons his Water Cobra and the fight started between the gangs. Primera back at the palace was looking for Shougo in the party, it was almost time, it was almost midnight and she had seen him yet and it`s been 4 hours almost. Primera`s mother Crystal came and seen her looking around.

"honey it`s almost time I'm pretty sure Asagi will show up, he has ten minutes still, so wait a little longer, he would miss this for the world" Crystal told her daughter, Primera tried to calm down but inside she was getting sadder and lonelier.

"Now come Primera to the stand I'm pretty sure everyone wants to see you when the big moment happens" Primera nodded and fallowed her mother to where her father was. Time was coming down fast. Shougo was still fighting.

"What's wrong Shougo? Finally met your match?" the other boss answers while laughing. Shougo just looked at him, then grinned

"If that's all your Sting Ray has then fighting you was a waste of time, I`m going to finish this with one last move!" Shougo jump on his Cobra and flew right into the soft under part of the sting Ray knocking it out, while his Gang cheered, the Fish Tales gang ran away with their boss.

Just then the whole night sky lit up with fireworks, and the bell rang to midnight. Shougo looked at the fireworks shocked.

"IT`S MIDNIGHT ALREADY! I`M LATE!" Shougo shouted while jumping on his Kudan back to fly across Tokyo to the Hashin palace. Primera was looking at the it in front of her, then around to see if she could see Shougo, but he wasn`t around. The news crew was filming. She had no choice...she blew out the candles on the cake, people started clapping, it was her 17 birthday. She couldn`t hold bad her feelings any longer, she started to cry, people seen this and stop clapping, the news crew was filming it live. People on the streets seen it, while Shougo was flying on his Kudan back he seen the big T.V to see what was going on. He couldn`t believe it, he had seen her crying, her parents came behind her to calm her down, Shougo knew he was the cause for her to cry. He knew she never cried unless it was very scary or painful.

"I better go say I'm sorry to Primera! Come on faster!" Shougo Speed it up, Primera`s Father asked what was wrong but Crystal knew right away when she didn`t see the Asagi boy anywhere. Primera couldn`t stop crying, she was so mad at herself for making herself believe he would show up. He promise since they were younger that he would show up for her birthday no matter what, even when it was a hurricane he show up, which she was mad and happy at the same time but what could of stop him now. Shougo got to the palace and ran to the front doors into the party, he seen her crying still.

"Primera I`m here! I`m sorry I missed you blowing out your candles" Shouted Shougo, Primera seen him, he expected for her to run into his arms and hug him and say how she missed him so much...but it didn`t happen that way, she when right up to him, while he was opening up his arms but she smacked him across the face, he open his eyes to see her with her hand red and a mark across his cheek. Everyone was shocked but mostly Shougo.

"Shougo...I'm tried" Primera spoke while covering her eyes with her bangs, she was still crying, Shougo rub his check with a big red mark across it.

"I see Primera your just tried, you should get some more..." he was cut off but Primera.

"No Shougo that's not what I mean...I`m tired of waiting for you!" she looked at him with anger in her eyes, Shougo could feel the anger in her stare, everyone was very quiet, no one moved just watch what was happening.

"Shougo where were you? What was so important that you miss my big day" she spoke quiet but you could still hear clearly. He knew his promise to her.

"I was fighting...another gang" Shougo said while putting his head down, Primera`s heart was beginning to break even more after hearing that. More tears came down her face, but she had to tell him the truth before she would end it, killing off any feeling for him.

"Shougo do you know why I became a singer, actress and model?" he looked at her but she wouldn`t looked at him.

"You would promises to come and see me but...you would always breaks those promises, I thought...if I sang or seen picture of me you...would think of me and want to come and see me, so I kept sinning for...you but you never came, twice last year I seen you but...now I don`t see you at all...Shougo what I'm trying to say is I'm not going to wait anymore and I don`t want to see you again...you broke the one promise I kept in my heart...thee...One promise...you... Would...always bee att my birthday...noo...matter..."Primera couldn`t finish the sentence without crying, Shougo didn`t knows what to say or do at this time him his life, he tried to put his arms around her but she smacked them away.

"Primera...you know I would do anything to hurt you on purpose Promise" Shougo said but Primera just looked at him shake her head No

"I just can`t anymore Shougo your just saying that like you always do...Shougo I told you before I'm not waiting anymore, you broke my heart...Shougo I hate you" she said looking at him while still crying with anger in her eyes, Shougo was lost for words so was everyone in the room along with the people watching the T.V. Shougo was standing still, Primera turn away and began to walk away but Shougo grab her arm, she just smacked it off and ran but one of her butterfly clips fell on the ground while she ran out of the room. Shougo fell on his knees and bowed his head to the ground, while tears slowly came out. Everyone slow made their way out of the room, the only people in the room where Shougo, Empress Crystal and the Emperor Enthrone along with guards. Primera was sitting in her room with the moonlight showing there, the only light, she wanted to be alone...crying her heart out, she sat in the dark room crying out loud, she wanted to forget him, everything about him, she didn`t even want to met him.

Enthrone just watch Shougo putting his head to the ground, Shougo was shacking, Shougo has been near death but never was scared one bit but this was too much.

"Shougo please get up, I'm pretty sure Primera is just upset she will be back to her old self tomorrow but please do visit her more often, she just mad and lonely" Crystal spoke softly not wishing to upset the boy more. Shougo got up wiped away any tears that were showing.

"Yeah you're right Empress" Shougo turns away too leave but before he was about to walk out, Crystal grab his arm and put something is his hand, it was the butterfly clip that fell off Primera`s hair. She smiled, he just looked at it and walked out with it in his hand, and he pulled out his Kudan and flew home. At home his parents wanted to talk to him about what happen but he just walked by them and into his room and sat on his bed, the room was dark the only light was coming in was the full moon, he just looked at the butterfly clip in his hand.

Primera couldn`t handle the pain she was now screaming out in pain, the guards outside her door where knocking and asking what was wrong! She told them to stay outside no matter what. She just continues to cry and scream, you could hear the scream in the whole palace. Crystal and Enthrone just looked at each other in the hallway; they knew that Primera was suffering greatly.

"What are we going to do Crystal? She suffering, I didn`t know that Asagi would have this big of impact on our daughter!" Enthrone just looked at Crystal. Crystal was thinking Enthrone could tell.

"It not all her fault you know, Asagi boy would make many promise to Primers and she would believe them now this one takes the cake, he took her for granted and she waited too long to realizes that!" Crystal just continues walking along with Enthrone, with the screaming could be heard. Then Crystal stops Enthrone just looked at her, he knew she had an idea.

"I think is time to test Shougo and Primera love for each other, it a make it or break it test!" Crystal said, she looked sadden by the plan she thought. "were going to erase Primera`s memory of Shougo by sending her to the dimension Witch! Primera will be the one to ask the witch for Shougo to be erase from her memories" Enthrone looked at Crystal but she was right. Primera was suffering along with Shougo Asagi; it was the only way to fix things.

Crystal and Enthrone nodded, it would be up to both them of what happens in the future.


	2. The lost voice

Lonely Butterfly

Chapter 2- The lost voice

Crystal and Enthrone walked to the preying room, it was a spiritual room with a mirror Enthrone was a priest before marring Crystal she was a princess at the time. Enthrone walk up to the large mirror on the wall and prayed with Crystal beside him watching, the mirror glowed and person was in it looking at them. Both of them stood up

"It seem you wish to speak to me Emperor Enthrone and Empress Crystal of Hashin?" the dimension Witch said. Enthrone spoke while Crystal listen.

"We wish to talk to you about a deal you're going to make with our daughter" Yuko the dimension witch looked bored.

"If this is for your daughter then why doesn`t she asked me herself since I seen what happen at the party with that boy Shougo Asagi?" The parents knew that Yuko would see what happen since she could see what happens in other worlds.

"We want you to see Primera in her room tonight and she will wish for her memories to be a erase of Shougo Asagi but we want to test them" Crystal spoke this time, now Yuko looked amused into know what they wanted.

"So your daughter will ask to have her memories erase but you don`t want them erase? So how do you want them?" she laughs a little as if sound like a game to her and she was winning. Enthrone closed his eyes to think to put her memories.

"Put them in Shougo soul, the once with him in it, so Shougo will try to reawaken Primera memories one at a time!" now the Witch was fully amused.

"So what will be your payment for return memories, your daughter with payment will be different from yours since it to put memories into someone and back to the first person?" the witch asked, Crystal pulled out a fierily orb and it floated it into the mirror, into Yuko hands she smiled.

"The dragon orbs very rare...fine this is your payment I won`t get rid of Primera memories but put them in Shougo soul but her Kudan will change and I will see her after this." The witch disappears from the mirror. Crystal and Enthrone hope this would help both of them, they hoped.

Primera stop screaming and lay down in the middle of the floor with the moon light shining on her as she cried, she didn`t want to feel this pain anymore. She closed her eyes and reopen them to find she wasn`t in her room but in a garden that was raining. She looked around to see a woman with pale skin, long black hair and dress. The woman looked at her.

"Princess Primera of Japan, I come to grant you a wish but for a price are you willing to agrees to my terms the wish will be the equal to the payment" the woman said, Primera just nodded, she thought about, she could have Shougo back in her life but it would be to pain full for her.

"My wish is erase Shougo Asagi from all my memories" she said quietly, the woman smiled, it was the way her parents said, of what she would wish for.

"Your Kudan will change too from your memories you do know that?" the woman asked, Primera just nodded; "fine your payment will be your Voice, since it the most third important thing to you, do you agree" she looked stun since her Voice was everything to her, but the pain was greater, so she just nodded. Woman pointed at her at she seen pink butterflies coming out of her body and flying into the sky, Primera started to get dizzy, the last thing the woman said was, she wouldn`t remember of what happen there, then blackness.

Shougo was laying in his bed looking at the butterfly clip on his hand, then he knows something is was a glowing pink butterfly on the corner of his ceiling, then all of a sudden there was lots going around his room, then into him, he was freaking out, trying to hit them away.

Then he woke up from his bed it was morning.

"Holy Sh** it`s just a dream!" Shougo said while checking himself, he got up and took a shower, getting ready to see Primera, he left while everyone was busy in the store, using his Kudan to fly to Primera palace.

"I'm kinda scared to see Primera, I mean I'm not sure of what going to happen" he told his Kudan, once he got there, there was big commotion, he asked one of the guards what happen, but he didn`t know but the guard told him that a bunch of doctors came to see Primera, that was all Shougo need to hear, with that Shougo ran up the stair to Primera`s room, pulled the doors open.

"Primera! Is she okay!" he looked around while shouting that, he seen her on the bed looking at him like he was the crazy one, her parents were next to her bed looking at him along with doctor on the other side.

Shougo ran up to Primera and looked at her in the face; she looked at him like he was the crazy one still. "Primera I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm sorry about everything, the broken promise, not coming to see you like I always did...I'm sorry" he looked at her in the eyes but something was different, something was off.

"so what do you say Primera forgive me?" he asked but she made a motion with her hands for something to write on, Shougo thought she was still angry with him, the doctor handed her a note pad and a pen.

"Please Primera I said I was sorry please talk to me!" Shougo said but Primera continue writing.

"That`s it Asagi...she can`t talk" Shougo turn to Enthrone, then back to Primera, who handed a note which he wasn`t ready for it read `_who are you?`_ Shougo laugh like this was a joke.

"I know your mad at me Primera but please don`t pretend not to talk or even know me!" Shougo was getting angry, Primera just started at him with her golden eyes.

"Shougo this morning we found her pass out on the floor, she couldn`t speck or make a sound, the doctors said she lost her voice but not only that but I tried to ask her about yesterday about what happen with you and her...but it seem she forgotten you!" these words were shocking to Shougo, everything when dark in Shougo head, he sat on the bed looking at Primera who was staring back like she was lost in a different world.

"Were not sure of what's going but all we know it is seem from yesterday shock about what happen at the party it seem if was too much for her to handle so, so she forgot about you...we're not sure if she will ever remember you again!" Enthrone spoke in a stern voice, he knew he couldn`t bring himself to be mad at Asagi since he was everything to Primera, and Primera was his little girl.

Shougo just continue staring at her, but her eyes were getting sleepy, the doctors were looking at her machines hock up to one of her arms. Things were quiet in Shougo ears, all that when through his mind was all his memories of both of them. Until a Woman came in the room, Enthrone knew her right away since she was a priestess long time ago but she stop once married, she was dress up like a doctor. Her name was Ashria

"That's not true, her memories could be reawaken" everyone turn to the woman, Shougo stood up and walk towards the front of the woman.

"How came I awaken her memories! I will do anything to make her remember me!" Shougo said while going on his knees and hands to bow, Ashira face continue to stay motionless.

"She need to experience the same emotions she felt from certain times in her life that will awake her memories...but there could be problem...a person memories will disappear if they don`t recover them fast" Ashira said, things were going as plan for Enthrone and Crystal, Shougo looked determined to take the task.

"so what`s my time limit to make her remember me?"

"from what I heard, and the blank looked on the Princess face I would say 1 year in order to awaken them from the first time she met you to now" Ashira spoke, after that the doctor were talking still about the possible for her to get them back, Shougo got and looked at Primera with a grin on his face. Then he when right ups her faces grinning.

"Don`t worry Primera I promise you will be back to normal" She just nodded at him; he knew she could understand him. The doctors left with the Primera`s parent, he just looked out the veranda, Primera was sleeping, she was tired. In Primera`s mind she was dreaming that she was looking out on the veranda waiting for someone, but she didn`t know who, the day sky turn into night but she waited for the person to come, she felt lonely in the dream because the person never came.

Shougo looked at Primera; she looked like she was having a nightmare with the sweat coming do her forehead, he sat next her on the bed and was wiping away the sweat. Then it happen, Shougo seen a pink glowing butterfly come out of his chest and fly to Primera forehead, it glowed then disappears into her. Shougo was surprise by what happen but Primera face soften and she was normal again, Shougo sat still thinking about his dream last night, the butterflies that flew everywhere in his room then into him.

"Holy sh** that wasn`t a dream! But what are those butterflies?" he said checking his body. But then the door open to let Enthrone and crystal coming in with guards and doctors. Shougo stood up to met them.

"Shougo we talked about Primera future it seem that her Kudan change as well from the tests, and what Ashira said it seem you're the only person that could help Primera, since she can`t sing for a while with her voice gone so she will stop sinning for the year we will take care of the media but it seem we can stress her out to much...Asagi I know it would weird to ask this but as the Emperor of the country of Japan I asked you to move in with Primera in Ashira boarding house" Enthrone asked Shougo on the other hand looked kind a dumb struck, Enthrone was the Emperor of Japan, the Emperor was basically begging Shougo for his help, when really he should be the one begging for it since for what he did. Shougo just nodded; the parents were happy, soon the maids were packing Primera stuff into bags.

"Shougo you better go home and tell your parents, I will send someone with you to find Ashira`s boarding house after your done packing" Shougo nodded and left with one of the guards, they took one of the limos back, once at home his parents were watching as he got out of the limo with a guard, once inside his parents asked him a lot of questions about what was going on. He told them about what happen to Primera, they didn`t know what to say since Shougo and Primera have been together since they were young.

He told them that he would be living in a boarding house with Primera, his parents were shock to hear that, of course they asked more question Shougo sigh while rubbing his head with his hand, it was going to be a long year, Primera was on her way to Ashria, looking out to the sky she couldn`t talk still, she thought about that young man, what was his name...Shougo Asagi, yeah that was his name. Her limo arrives at the house she would be staying at for a year the maids and guard started taking stuff in, she was hidden a cape to hide her face since she would stalked if they knew what she would living. A man with black dark hair, a suit with that the same woman from before was there waiting for her.

"Welcome princess Primera, to our humble house, I hope you will make yourself comfortable for a year" the man said while bowing a little, same with Ashria, Primera just nodded, she was still tired for some reason. She walked into the house looking around; it was big for a house, she when into a room it was very traditional. The maids and guards were unpacking her stuff, most of the stuff her pink since it was her favourite color...but she didn`t know why, she couldn`t remember why only a blank sheet came up in her mind of her sitting along in her room.

"Well princess were done unpacking, your parents say they will come by later" one of the maids said, Primera just nodded. Everyone left the room alone, Primera took off her coat, she was tired, she took out a futon, she was falling asleep when she heard a noise but she fell asleep thinking.

"_I hope I get to see Asagi when I wake up?"_ she thought before falling asleep.


End file.
